Just a Fairy
by the forgotten fate
Summary: Navi dreams to be with the man she loves, but of course no human could love a fairy. ch.4 up and running and its longer then usal so no complaning for a while!
1. The Wind Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, that privilege is Nintendo's I simply borrow the characters for my own (and hopefully your!) amusement.  
  
JUST A FAIRY  
  
In his eyes I am just a fairy, his guardian, nothing more. He doesn't see me as he sees the other women. It's as if I don't have feelings, but I do. I have many emotions and love is one of them. I love him with all my tiny heart, but he doesn't return it. Because to him, I am just a fairy.  
  
I wake early and yawn. I leave my place and fly over to the bed. In the bed hold s my master and love. Link. Beside him is the princess, his love Zelda. I sigh as I settle on to the bed board. Neither of them seems to realize that my heart breaks when I see them together. They mistake my need to be around Link as my ideal to obey my duty to him. But in truth I stay close to him for love. Sometimes the sight of them is too much and I silently leave and cry my grief alone, but they never notice.  
  
I watch his chest rise and fall with his breath, His lips are parted slightly and I feel a strong urge to touch them, but I don't dare. Finally when I feel the suns warm glow on my skin I go to wake him.  
  
"Link!" I call to him. But he only moans and rolls over. I jump to his shoulder and call in to his ear "Link it's dawn!" He yawns and rolls to his back, almost crushing me beneath his body. I squeak and jump to his chest. I stand there and put my hands on my hips. "LINK WAKE UP!" He bolts up and I squeak as a fall in to his lap.  
  
"Navi?" He looks down at my small form as he gently lifts me with one hand. I smile up at him to mask my true emotions.  
  
"Its dawn" I answer  
  
He nods and rolls over to kiss his sleeping princess, then rises and pulls on a shirt and clips on his sword. I follow him, a pink glow in the morning, to the practice yards. He unsheathes his sword and begins his breathing patterns. I watch sitting on a tree branch. He looks so magnificent as his blade cuts through the air; it is like watching a sort of dance that is only for those who understand.  
  
Link defeated Gandorf a year ago and since then has not left Princess Zelda's side. I have remained loyal and stayed by his side although I am coming to think that he regrets my decision. But I cannot leave I am compelled by duty to protect him. He stops his sword patterns to smile; I look and see the princess come through the doorway. The greet each other with a kiss, and Link holds her in his arms as she whispers something in his ear. He laughs and begins kissing her again. I fly off and leave them alone.  
  
In the gardens I set under the tall flowers as my tears run down my delicate face. I want to me human. I want it so bad. I know that if I was Link could love me. If I were big, he WOULD love me. It's not fair! Why would the Mother Fairy give me love for someone I shall never have? Why was he to be born a human and I a fairy? Can't fairy's love? Isn't it our right? I lean back in the soil and take a few deep breaths. I don't want to seem angry. Not that anyone would notice. After my tears and anger has subsided I fly back to the practice yards where Link is. He stands under a small fountain letting the cool water soak his blond hair. He flicks his head back and shakes it the water out. He looks like a god then, with his golden locks sparkling in the sun. My heart thumps so loudly in my chest that I almost fear he can hear it.  
  
"Good Morning" he greets me  
  
I smile and pipe the same greeting. Even though I love him, I can never tell him. He would laugh and tell me that he doesn't love me and then I would surely have to leave him at his request. So I observe him from a far holding my love for him away like a secret. He pulls on his shirt and I fly and land on his shoulder. Going back to his rooms, breakfast is displayed on the small table: eggs, sausages, fresh fruit and bread. In a large glass picture is fresh milk from Lon Lon farms. He sits and begins to eat, and I fly to sir opposite him. Always courteous he hands be a single blackberry. I sit at my place and tear in to the juicy flesh as he devours meat, bread, and eggs. Sometime perhaps I will try a bit of those things, but for now I am content with my berry.  
  
Zelda sweeps into the room looking beautiful in purple silk, my heart sinks as I watch her, and know that I will never be that beautiful. I do like Zelda, I have no doubt in my mind that I do, but sometimes, sometimes I wish that she did not exist, so that then I would have Link to myself. She sits in the chair behind me and serves herself some breakfast. As she and Link talk I stop listening. I have learned it to be better. Suddenly a cold wind runs through my body. I yelp and stand up quickly looking around for the cause of the source.  
  
"Navi, is something wrong?" Zelda has noticed my odd behavior.  
  
The wind blows again and I feel my body and blood long to follow it. Frightened I fly to Link's out stretched hand. He places me on his shoulder, and looks around.  
  
The wind blows again and this time it feels as if a thousand people are calling me.  
  
"Navi, what is it?" Link asks  
  
I look at the two humans to find they are starring at me curiously. 'They don't feel it' I realize. 'They don't fell the wind tugging at their blood'  
  
"Navi" he asks again this time he brings me to face him; I see the confusion written in the blues of his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine" I lie, the last thing I need is for Link to risk his life looking for some mysterious wind. "I just thought I heard something"  
  
Link looks puzzled but seems to believe me. He places me on his shoulder continues his talk with Zelda. While the humans talk I sit unmoving on Link's shoulder. A press my tiny hands to my ears in an attempt to drown out the sound. For now it seems to work as the presence that tugs at my spirit lets go, and I settle comfortably into the golden silk of my love's hair.  
  
A/N: I know, I know it's all OC, but stick with me. I'll try and update soon, exams are almost over (THANK THE GOD'S!!!) so I'm going to be less busy real soon. I hope you liked the first chapter. Review and tell me how you like it (I *CRAVE* reviews). But no flames please, this is my first Zelda fic, and YES I know the plots over done. But mine will end special I promise! 


	2. The Mother Fairy's Offer

Disclaimer: Hmmmm you don't pay attention do ya! Go back and read the first disclaimer so you can see I don't own anything! Anyway thanks to LainieG304, Jlink, and RI2 for your reviews. Yeah I know, I have the worst grammar and spelling you don't need to tell me. *sigh* I have a grammar obsessed twin to do that for me. Anyway onward!  
  
JUST A FAIRY  
  
It is night now, and I lay settled in a soft pillow (a gift from Link). I shiver, yet there is no cold. I watch Link sleep as I lay here, alone. The wind that had pulled so strongly at me is gone, and for that I am grateful. A quest for an enchanted wind is just the kind of thing Link would find interest in, and I can't put my love in danger.  
  
Slowly I close my eyes, I pray to the Mother Fairy for a dreamless night. A night free of dreams. Of my love and, his princess.  
  
A gust of wind wakes me late in the night. I sit up with a tiny shriek. Breathing heavily. I look to the window, the shutters are open and the wind blows into the room seeking me. I feel the cold wind wrap itself around my limbs and pull. I shriek in protest and fly to the window, with all my might I push and pull the shutters closed.  
  
I can still hear the wind pounding at the glass. Shaking I return to my pillow, and bury my face in my knees. What is this? Why is it happening now? Finally when Link was safe why did a new mystery have to come to threaten him?  
  
The window bursts open with surprisingly gentle force, nothing is disturbed as the wind rushes in. I shriek as it tugs at my body and pulls me clean in to the air. I Cry furiously and beat my wings endlessly trying to rid myself of invisible hands that bind me.  
  
"LINK!"  
  
I cry his name in vain as the wind rushes me out the window, across the fields and above the forest. The wind takes me higher and higher until I pass through the clouds. The effort of uselessly beating my wings catches up with me and I pass into darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Navi"  
  
A deep musical voice calls my name. Slowly I open my eyes and gasp. Before me stands the Mother Fairy. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She stands taller then a human, with striking amethyst locks and matching eyes, her skin is fairer then even the Princess Zelda's.  
  
She reaches a graceful hand out and gently strokes my cheek with a single finger.  
  
"My little one" she says "you are troubled, please tell me why?"  
  
I swallow the lump in my throat, and stammer to answer this woman of power.  
  
"Because . . .because . . ." I can feel tears streaming down my cheeks, I swallow, I shall answer true, even if it means punishment.  
  
"Because I love a man, but all he sees is a fairy! You granted me the ability of love, but where is the joy of it if I can't be loved back!"  
  
I'm breathing heavily now and I know I'm shaking but I don't stop.  
  
"I love him more then life itself but how can I tell him? A fairy, and a human? Has such a thing ever been heard of? This gift of love for him is not a blessing! It's a curse!"  
  
I swallow as more tears cascade down my face.  
  
"And I don't know how much longer I can live like this."  
  
I dare to look up; the Mother is smiling at me! There is sadness in her eyes as she speaks.  
  
"Love is wondrous no matter the conditions, but I cannot see you unhappy. Do you believe that if you were human you could gain this man's love?"  
  
My heart skips a beat, "Yes! Oh yes I could! Is there a way? Can I really be human?"  
  
"She nods, with sadness in her face. "Yes it is possible, but the price is dear."  
  
I barley hear the words. "Tell me!" I demand, "Tell me!"  
  
She holds up a small flask that I don't remember her holding before.  
  
"The ancient ones created this long ago, to drink it is to change shape to anything you desire. But take heed one sip shall change you while another shall kill you. If you truly want to be human take this from my hand. But one word of warning, you shall have until the next full moon to gain his love, if not you return to your old form banished from our world and his. Now do you wish to take this water and gamble with you life?"  
  
I barley consider her words. I could be human! I know I could gain Link's love.  
  
"I'll take it, and thank you mother."  
  
She smiles sadly at me one last time. She pulls the stopper from the bottle, and tilts a drop of the strange liquid out. I catch the drop in my hands.  
  
"Be happy Navi"  
  
I hear her words fading as I swallow the shimmering liquid.  
  
A/N: HA, HA, HA! How's that for a cliffe! Anyway how hates exam time *looks around at audience* Well I just took mine, so death to all!!! HA, HA, HA! Anyway I gotta go I shall update soon!!! P.S. I know I suck at spelling/grammar you don't need to tell me! 


	3. Heart Beat

Disclaimer: Oh! I wish, I WISH I owned Zelda.but I don't. On a different note, I'm glad you guys like this so much; I do too so I shall keep writing.  
  
JUST A FAIRY  
  
"Miss?"  
  
A voice calls out in the darkness, echoing through my skull. I feel as though my body has been trampled by a herd of wild horses.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
The voice calls again. Wait . . . I know that voice! My eyes fly open and are met with clear blue ones. Link kneels beside me, concern written in the blues of his eyes.  
  
Slowly I sit up, long silky strands of pink hair falls into my lap. I blink and touch my hair with gentle fingers. I look down graceful legs are folded beneath me. I stretch out my long arms and admire my slender fingers, with the same slender fingers I touch my face, a small delicate nose meets my fingers, along with a soft full mouth. I can feel long lashes beet against my cheeks as I raise my eyes to Link's.  
  
"Link"  
  
The word is yet a breath on my lips, my high-pitched voice is gone, and instead my voice is a soft alto. Link stares at me puzzled.  
  
"Um . . . I . . ."  
  
A faint blush colures his cheeks; I look down and notice for the first time that I wear nothing. Even more to my surprise are the small breasts that are planted on my chest. I run my fingers down my chest and rest a hand on top of my left breast; I can feel a slight beating, the beating of my heart?  
  
"Can you feel it?" I ask.  
  
"Sorry?" he asks, clearly confused.  
  
I look up at him and hold his eyes with mine,  
  
"My heart" I whisper.  
  
When he only looks at me strangely I take his hand and place it against by breast.  
  
"The beating, can you feel it?"  
  
He keeps his hand there for a second and then pulls away with a forced cough and a deep blush coloring his cheeks.  
  
"Ah . . ." he staggers for words, "are you alright . . . Miss?"  
  
He doesn't recognize me! I realize with alarm. I thought he would recognize me anywhere, I would know him no matter what shape he took.  
  
"Miss?" he says this nervously almost timidly.  
  
I like my lips; I have to tell him whom he speaks to. I can't have him falling in love with me him not knowing whom I truly am.  
  
"Link" I say his name carefully "it's me"  
  
He looks startled, "I'm sorry, but who?" he asks quietly.  
  
My heart drops but I force myself to speak. "Me . . . Navi" I whisper.  
  
He stumbles back in surprise, "Navi?" He whispers hoarsely.  
  
I nod. He reaches a hand out and gently strokes my cheek, I turn my face slightly so his fingers brush over my lips. Suddenly he blushes again (in all my time with Link I never remember him blushing so much in one day), he draws his hand back quickly as if burned by my lips.  
  
Without a word he pulls his cloak from his shoulders and wraps it around mine. He stands up and reaches down to help me, I take his hands and pull myself up and nearly fall over. Link catches me and steadies me on my feet. I grasp his arm and fight to keep my balance on my unused legs. Perhaps Link doesn't realize it, but I've never taken a step before in my life.  
  
He seems to realize my uncertainty and grasps my elbows firmly as I force myself to take a step. I wobble unbalanced like a young child.  
  
"It's alright" Links whisper is warm in my ear, "your not far"  
  
I look up and realize I'm in front of Hyrule castle. I nod and take another step.  
  
A/N: I know short chapter. Thanks again to everybody who reviewed. I'm home sick right now so I got a lot of time 9when I'm not lying passed out in my bed). I'm going to try and update tonight or tomorrow, soooooo KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING!!! OH! Almost forgot! *runs and returns Kate's hugs* 


	4. Its Lovely

Disclaimer: HA! I love this, people are reviewing and I'm not running out of ideas WOOHOO! Anyway I don't own this blah, blah, blah.  
  
JUST A FAIRY  
  
Whispers follow me through the halls. Whispers that guess my identity, and guesses of what I am doing here. Link keeps his eyes straight, ignoring the whisperers. I glance around nervously, the world looks so different from a humans eyes. I am still stumbling on my feet and every so often I mix up my feet and fall, but Link is always there to catch me.  
  
Link leads me to a room and shuts the door behind him, I hear the excited whispers from servants as the door clicks shut. I take in everything with my eager human eyes: There is a book shelf in the corner, holding many leather bound books that fill the room with a musty smell, a small desk is present with many papers stacked neatly on top, many paintings of Hyrules' royal family line the walls, a fire is lit in the fireplace, by it stands Princess Zelda.  
  
The Princess stands staring at me hands clutched in front of her, her eyes are on Link asking him a silent question. When she catches my eyes on her she smiles.  
  
"Welcome to Hyrule" she says. "I am Princess Zelda" she says this last bit with a slightly different tone. "The man you have already met is my Champion, Link". She puts emphasis on the 'My Champion', and why is she introducing Link to me? I've known him far longer then she has!  
  
Link clears his throat, "Zelda...this is Navi"  
  
Zelda blinks and fights with a well up bringing. I know she is thinking something she will not say because it would seem inappropriate.  
  
"Navi?!" she says my name with surprise and half a mock. "This woman cannot be Navi!"  
  
"She is" Link cuts her off "Zelda, I know this sounds absurd, but trust me, this is not some girl who merely appeared. This is Navi"  
  
Zelda swallows hard, "and why prey tell is she a human and not a fairy?"  
  
Link presses me lightly into a chair and turns to face his Princess.  
  
"Something I'd liked explained to me as well"  
  
I look from Zelda to Link. Are they angry? I can feel tears burn at my eyes. I don't want Link to be angry at me!  
  
A gentle hand wipes the tears from my face, Link is looking at me, but he doesn't seem angry!  
  
"Navi, please just tell us what happened. Nobody's going to hurt you." He speaks his word with such gentleness that I feel I can believe him.  
  
I open my mouth to tell him my story-and stop. How can I tell Link the truth? He would laugh when he learned my reasons. Princess Zelda is staring at me, her eyebrows in knitted together in a scowl, I know she is angry. I cant tell the truth, it's just not possible.  
  
"I don't know why I'm like this..." I say slowly, I have never told a lie before so I don't know where to begin. "I just woke up like this. I was inside when the sun set last night, but when I awoke I was outside." I look into Link's eyes "where you found me"  
  
Link holds my eyes for a moment. My heart flutters in chest.  
  
"Well" Zelda steps in and takes Link's arm, "that is a mystery!"  
  
Link nods his eyes still on me.  
  
"Oh course you may stay here," Zelda puts in "I shall have a room prepared for you."  
  
I tear my eyes from Link and look at the Princess, "Thank-you" I say softly.  
  
"And of course we shall have to get proper clothes for you" She steps forward and takes my arm pulling me upward with a gentle pull.  
  
"Come" she said "we must find appropriate dress for you" I nodded as I followed her out, I cast a look back at Link. His eyes were on the Princess...or was it me?  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
"That looks lovely!"  
  
I study myself in the mirror carefully. It's the first time I've actually had a full view of myself. Like my hair my eyes are a delicate pink, I'm quite small (for a human) and through the bent mirrors I can see ting wings imprinted on my back. The dress which Princess Zelda was referring to is white silk, it has a long skirt that makes gentle sighs as I move, the sleeves are long and billowing and the Princess says the accent my slender hands. The neck is line is high compared to hers and shows only a touch of my pale chest. The entire dress is sewn with silver thread and there are pearls stitched in to the bodice and hems.  
  
The princess combs my hair and scents it with a light rose water, she braids it to the nape of my neck then fastens it with a white ribbon leaving the rest of my long hair free to cascade down my back.  
  
It's the first time I've worn human clothes, I've often thought about it, but nothing was ever made in the size for a fairy! I hardly ever wore fairy clothes! Fairies prefer to go unclothed, to show off their delicate bodies (something I find quite pointless considering I've been told I'm nothing more then a noisy ball of light.)  
  
There's a knock at the door, which Zelda answers herself, a moment later Link walks in and stares at my reflection in the mirror. I turn to face him.  
  
Zelda smiles and tries to catch Link in conversation "I was just telling Navi how lovely she is" she says.  
  
Link nods but doesn't take his eyes off the dress and me.  
  
I cock my head slightly; Link is staring at me so strangely.  
  
"Do you think its lovely?" I ask. I can feel my cheeks burn and I try and rub away the feeling.  
  
He doesn't even hesitate "It's very lovely." he agrees.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: I'll try and update soon, I'm to tired to write a real authors note. 


End file.
